Multimedia information is a main means for people to perceive the nature and recognize the society. With the development of the Internet and popularity of the computer application, the multimedia information on the Internet is growing explosively, which brings new problems to information management and collection.
In the diversified multimedia information, the video and music information is different from ordinary text files, especially with respect to managing the media content information. For the media contents about news and sports events, the contents played at different time are not the same. Therefore, the contents in different time segments in the media need to be marked and managed uniformly. In this way, the desired part can be found conveniently in the case of retrieving the desired contents in numerous media files, and even multiple media contents can be trimmed directly through a computer.
Currently, the foregoing media content management is mostly handled through manual operations, which is time-consuming, effort-consuming, and inefficient.
In some other methods, the media contents are described through text information, and thus managed. A specific method is: An ontology library is defined as concept architecture of correlation between one object and another, and is sharable and understandable by a computer.
However, a perfectly structured ontology library is generally manipulated by the applications such as search engine, knowledge management and e-commerce to improve the efficiency of search or capability of file processing. In some domains, the terminology is limited, and some commonly accepted terms generally exist, which makes it easier to create an ontology library. Therefore, the current ontology library-based applications are primarily applications of domain ontology, for example, in the gene domain or for internal information management of large enterprises. Currently, there is no perfect ontology library, and it is urgent to define a perfect ontology library in the domain of media content management.
Moreover, how to correlate the ontology library with the media content is also a factor to be considered in creating a media library. Currently the identification and recording of media contents are mostly based on image identification or manual identification. The image identification is generally applied in professional fields, for example, capturing the shoot video in a soccer match; and the manual identification means: the media are identified or described manually and then the ontology library is correlated.
Currently, because image identification is inaccurate and slow, few applications use the image identification technology to mark media contents.
Nevertheless, the manual description and marking are subjective and involve huge workload, and is also inefficient in the actual application.
Therefore, it is still urgent now to manage media contents efficiently.